


Pluto

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: Hetaween 2020 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Black Cat - Freeform, Childhood Memories, Edgar Allen Poe reference, F/F, Hetaween, Nyotalia, Stuffed Toys, prompt 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Alice and Amelia decide to help Alice's parents clean out their attic when they come across an old memory.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Hetaween 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977382
Kudos: 8





	Pluto

The atmosphere in the attic was hot and stifling, even in the middle of the chill of winter, and years of dust were floating in the air, unmoving in the still, undisturbed room. That was until Alice Kirkland and her girlfriend - Amelia Jones - came in and began to rifle through things. The two women had come to help Alice’s parents clean up their attic space, and they’d been steadily going through the old boxes one by one, kicking up more and more layers of thick dust as they went.

They were doing pretty well - finding and organizing important papers, throwing away old junk the Kirkland siblings had secretly hoarded there over the years, rediscovering Alice’s old memories - until they came across the  _ box _ . Now, Amelia understood that most parents - hers included - kept a lot of toys, especially those that were the most significant in the lives of their children, in hopes of one day passing them down. For example, Amelia knew that her parents had kept an old, quilted bunny made for her by her grandmother when she was little. She’d carried Posy around everywhere she went and had absolutely refused to go anywhere without her. Her sister, Madeline, had a similar toy, an old polar bear named Kuma, who she’d tucked away somewhere.

So, when she and Alice found a box jammed full of Alice’s old stuffed animals, she wasn’t surprised. It was super cute to see how Alice’s eyes lit up with nostalgia when they opened the box and how a small smile quirked up on her face when she saw the contents. It made Amelia happy to see Alice like that.

“Oh my god,” Alice said aloud as she scanned the contents of the box, a mixture of disbelief and amusement in her voice. She reached into the box, a small smile on her face, and gently took out a worn-looking stuffed animal. A black cat. “I remember this.”

Amelia couldn’t help but chuckle and stare at the stuffed cat. It looked relatively good for being in a box for -

“Holy shit, how old is that thing?”

“Seventeen, maybe eighteen years?”

“Damn…”

Alice handed it over to Amelia, who took it carefully. “His name is Pluto. I used to take him everywhere with me.”

Amelia looked down at the cat in her hands and its green, glassy eyes stared back at her and gave it a little test squeeze to see how soft it was.

As soon as she did, a squeaky, crackling voice weakly filled the stuffy air of the attic. “I love you, Alice.”

Both women stared down at the cat in Amelia’s hands with wide, surprised eyes.

“What the fuck…”

“Oh, hell no…”

Amelia placed the black cat back down on the box and looked at it like it was going to come to life and murder both of them at any point.

Both of the women made a swift exit from the attic, closing the door solidly behind them.

“I can’t believe it still works.”

“That was creepy as fuck, Alice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to prompt 5 for hetaween! This prompt was black cat and this story is based on an actual thing that happened to me. I found an Elmo plushie from 20 years ago in my grandparents' attic that STILL WORKS.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
